Enigma
by absolutefiction
Summary: Her mind was still reeling by the gruesome scene she had just witnessed but she knew where she had to go next, even if she dreaded it with every fiber of her body. She had questions and something in her gut told her that he had her answers. WARNING: Language, Violence, Nudity, Gross stuff, and vampire!Natsu.
1. Chapter 1

She stared in shock, her eyes wide at the gory and bloody scene before her. The kitchen cupboards and walls were covered in splattered blood stains and the puddles of the scarlet liquid were currently seeping towards her, staining the soles of her feet.

But it was what lay in the center that had Lucy turning a ghostly shade of white.

There in the middle of the tiled kitchen floor was her father's corpse, or what was left of it, sprawled out in all its glory; the source of this carnal scene before her.

She gagged, her hands rushing up to her mouth and nose to block out the rancid smells of ripped up flesh and death from her senses. The questions were racing through Lucy's mind as she turned away, running from the room and leaving bloody footprints behind in her wake. She felt the weight of last night's conversation hit her like a ton of bricks as her mind reeled back to the events of the previous night she spent with the boy down the block.

* * *

Lucy ran down the deserted sidewalk, her breathing becoming haggard as she pushed on. The chilling night air gave her breath a vapour-like air as the clouds of breath left her lips. She was glad she decided to dress warmer tonight; the lesson being learned after spending other nights with her new friend. Her thoughts wandered to the friend in question.

"Natsu..." she whispered his name, the cloud of vapour leaving her mouth was the only evidence her lips even opened. The mysterious pink-haired boy had been plaguing her mind since she had met the young man only a few weeks prior. His strikingly dark eyes and the sharpness of his jaw and sculpted nose; it had captured the full attention of this blonde young woman the moment her eyes found his.

She reached her destination even as her mind continued to wander. Lucy found the same old bench seat that they had dubbed unanimously as their 'meeting place' and took her seat, waiting impatiently for the arrival of her mysterious friend. The cool night air, her only companion in the loneliness of waiting. Her legs started bouncing from where they were rested on the ground below in a lame attempt at keeping herself warm while she glanced around the abandoned park for the pink-haired boy. It was a first for her, arriving before he did. Lucy was always surprised at how punctual the teen was; looks could always be deceiving.

It was then that she felt two arms wrap around her from behind, gripping her closely as the person's face cradled itself into her neck and scarf. She gasped and tried to whirl around only to come face to face with a head of pink fluff, "Natsu! You scared the crap out of me!" Lucy shrieked, trying to get out of his tight grip. He had not said anything yet, holding her extra tight when she almost got loose. Lucy could have sworn she heard a deep chuckle coming from the boy which caused her to frown and growl back, "Natsu let me go."

The boy acquiesced to her plea and hopped up over the back of the bench to come sit close next to her, his smirk still in place. Lucy locked eyes with him and found his smile contagious as she smiled back at him, "Hi Luce."

"Where were you?" Lucy asked, rubbing her hands together for warmth.

He didn't answer her but instead pulls her close, snuggling her up under his arm and close to his chest, "You look cold."

Lucy frowns, trying to ignore the warmth growing in her cheeks at the physical contact, "Kinda."

"I told you to dress warmer silly." Natsu chuckles, "Wanna go?"

Lucy's eyes widened and bolted up, "No no, I don't. I'm fine."

Natsu's smirk widens as a mischievous glint enters his obsidian eyes, "Oooooh, don't want to leave me just yet Luce? Understandable, I'd love me too if I were you."

The blonde glares at the obnoxious teen before punching the side of his gut hard, "Shut up pinky, that's not it."

Natsu was busy faking his pain, grabbing his side with both hands and sending the blonde a look of near death, "You're so mean Lucyyyy...always beating me up." He whined.

Lucy ignored him and went to stand up when the boy's hands reached out and grabbed her, pulling her back down and into his lap, using the momentum to snuggle her close to him and his chest. The blonde gasped at the quick action and grabbed onto Natsu's neck for support as she gained balance before she tumbled down the boy's knees and onto the pavement. "Natsu let go!"

The boy only laughed outright at the flustered girl in his arms. Lucy was flushed and knew her cheeks were not doing her any favours as they reddened at the feel of Natsu's chest rumbling with each laugh. The pure joy written on his face was a rare sight and would always leave the blonde feeling warm and satisfied inside knowing she was the cause of it. She was content to stay in his arms forever until he looked down at her and saw her face clearly for the first time that evening.

"What's that?" He whispered, his voice becoming quiet.

Lucy stared up at his intense eyes before buckling and turning away, losing the staring contest and looking towards the swings only a few feet away from where they sat, "What is what?" She replied dumbly, knowing what Natsu had seen.

"What," He repeated in a colder tone, "Is that on your face Lucy?"

Lucy felt a chill run down her spine at the angry tone in which Natsu spoke. The mood changes were something Lucy herself had a difficult time following when it came to this boy, "Oh this?" She pointed to the leftover 'gift' her old man had left for her on her cheek with a twisted smile, "It's nothing. I tripped and fell earlier today...it's nothing, just me being a clums-"

"Lucy."

The blonde was interrupted by Natsu's stern voice, talking to her like he did not have the patience for any of the lies that tumbled out of her lips. Lucy gulped and tried to get out of the boy's grip but Natsu merely tightened his hold on the petite girl on his lap, growling at her in frustration, "Tell me _who_."

"It's nothing Natsu! He didn't mean to...he's never hurt me before and you know what? I probably deserved it. I stepped out of line and said things that hurt him. You don't know what happened so don't blame him. I mean, if anything, it's my fault..." She was rambling again. She always rambled when she was nervous and if anyone could make her nervous with just a look it was this boy here.

"You think this is _your f_ault?! What the fuck Luce." Natsu growled back, pure hatred in his eyes at whoever dared touch his Lucy in such a violent way, "Who did this?! Tell me right now."

Lucy was scared. She had not known Natsu for long but something in his tone of voice spoke volumes as to how capable he was. The blonde could not confess that it was, indeed, her father who had done this to her earlier that day. It was after another one of his drunken stupors that he slugged her, slapping her across the face after a comment she made about her late mother. It was not a pretty scene and one she wished to forget. That was a short lived desire as she saw Natsu's mind reeling, thinking of a million ways to get his revenge. She touched and warmed that he was so deeply concerned for her well being but she was terrified of what his rage could accomplish if she left him loose. She whimpered but took a deep breath before replying, "I can't tell you Natsu. But trust me when I say that I'm fine. I put ice on it so hopefully it won't swell."

Natsu did not look pleased with that answer but when Lucy tried to stand up again, he did not resist this time, allowing her to finally stretch her legs. The silence that followed was tough to swallow and Lucy knew Natsu was disappointed and pissed. She did not look back as she walked over to the swings, gently kicking off and swinging back and forth, deep in thought.

It was not long before the boy joined her, swinging in the seat next to her. Lucy was caught up in the peacefulness of the moment; the only sound that could be heard was the creaking metal of the swing chains as the two teens swung back and forth in opposite directions of one another, each gathering their thoughts collecting themselves. The peace was short lived, however, as Natsu came to a stop and looked her way, making Lucy jut her feet out into the sand, coming to a complete stop next to him. She returned the look, waiting for what the boy looked like he wanted to say, "Luce, you know you can tell me anything right?"

It was barely a whisper but Lucy had heard every word of it. Her cheeks were turning red once more and she had to fight herself to keep returning the honest look the teen was sending her way, "I know. I'm sorry Natsu...I just...it was a onetime thing. He'll never do it again."

"How can you be so sure? The guy's a fucking drunkard."

_Oh so he knew_, Lucy sighed and stared down at her feet as she gripped the chains of the swing tightly. Was it that obvious that her father had abusive tendencies? Was it that obvious that the one who had done this to her was the only family she had left in this world? "Natsu, he's my father...I'll love him despite anything he does to me. I'm sorry but please don't do anything stupid."

Lucy glanced his way and would have chuckled at the torn up expression he was sending her as he played out the pros and cons of both sides. She wondered what went on inside the boy's brain. He was an enigma. A mystery she would never totally be able to solve.

And that was what kept her returning to him. Like a moth to a flame.

"I promise I won't do anything stupid."

* * *

Lucy made it outside the front door, her hands immediately letting go of her nose, allowing for fresh, clean air to enter her lungs. Her eyes stung and her heart was pounding from the vicious image of what lay behind her in the kitchen. Her mind was still reeling but she knew where she had to go next, even if she dreaded it with every fibre of her body.

The girl grabbed her shoes and a light jacket from the closet next to the front door before she headed down the block as she had done every night for the past few weeks.

She had questions and something in her gut told her that _he _had her answers.

* * *

**A/N:** So this story, if you haven't realized it yet, is set BEFORE another one of my one-shots I posted yesterday called 'Their Demise'. They're all set in the same plot-arc of sorts. This one will after ONE more part. I'm having fun writing these characters. I enjoy writing a darker and more dangerous Natsu so I hope you like how it's going so far. Let me know your thoughts; I'm always open to opinions and even flames. I love a good opinionated person and I never shy away from defended why I did what I did and I'm humble/confident enough to admit when I am in the wrong.

On another note, I know many 'followed' my story, 'Their Demise', but they'll be quite disappointed to learn that that was a one-shot. The furthest I'll go with this is maybe develop all these one-shots and two-shots of Lucy and her adventures with Vampire!Natsu into one cohesive story, but nothing will be updated on these stories themselves; if that makes sense.

Also! Alice Harkey asked if I wouldn't mind rewriting 'Their Demise' with an alternate ending so...maybe keep your eyes open for that? :P

Anywho, I usually dislike looooong drawn out diary entri-I mean, Author notes, so this is the longest they'll get unless they become absolutely necessary. See ya later folks!


	2. Chapter 2

He was restless.

After leaving Lucy at her door, the demon boy had felt on edge. He still felt rage boiling at the surface. The colouration of the bruise forming on the blonde's cheek had been permanently emblazoned in his mind as he hopped down the steps of her front door, storming down the empty streets.

It took every ounce of will power Natsu had to keep him from storming back up those front porch steps and into Lucy's house to murder that son of a bitch. But he knew Lucy would never forgive him, let alone accept him after she knew what he truly was.

A monster.

He was used to hiding his true nature; a master at avoiding any unwanted topics of conversation or questions. But Lucy had found her way into his thoughts. She had found a way despite everything Natsu had tried to do to prevent it from happening; though, he had to admit, he had not tried that hard.

The demon was interrupted from his thoughts when someone crashed into his shoulder, knocking him to the side. Natsu shook his head, surprised that he had been that distracted enough not to notice the person that walked into him. The boy glanced back in time to see the man stumble back up and continue on his way, saying nothing and not even acknowledging the pink-haired boy.

But Natsu noticed him and, boy oh boy, was it his lucky day.

It was Lucy's drunk father who was stumbling his way back to their place. The smell of alcohol hit his senses hard and only made Natsu growl. His anger and rage came racing back as Natsu cracked his knuckles. It came as no surprise to him that his body was answering the call that was pounding through his veins:

_Kill._

He felt the familiar prick of his sharp canines becoming more pronounce, springing to life with the adrenaline and anticipation of the kill at his finger tips. Natsu's normally deep black eyes shimmered with the red of murder and the smirk he now wore showed his eagerness. It had been quite some time since he had been able to enjoy this.

Any thoughts of Lucy and her potentially disapproving thoughts were gone as Natsu turned to follow the man. The drunken slob was completely unaware of his new company as he fumbled for his keys. Natsu was patient; he would wait for the perfect moment to take this miserable excuse for a man's life. It would be a glorious day and he would take extra pleasure in feeling this man's last heartbeats and feel his warm life pour down his throat. The man was entering the apartment and stumbling along, taking his shoes and jacket off. Natsu took this opportunity to rush in before the door closed.

"Hello dearest father."

The older man was startled at the sound and turned to finally realize Natsu was right there at his doorway, "What the fu-get out of my house!"

Natsu watched the man become hysterical at seeing him. The demon remained stoic despite the man's rising voice. The demon knew Lucy was somewhere in the house so he would need to deal with this quickly and leave before the blond became knowledgeable of Natsu's role in the soon-to-be murder scene.

The man was turning red, whether from his previous alcohol consumption or the one-sided screaming match he was sending Natsu's way. The pink-haired demon had had just about enough of this. Stepping towards the man, effectively making the old man take a few steps backwards, further into the house, and shutting him up. Natsu was grateful for the new silence, allowing him to listen for the erratic heartbeat and pulse of the man before him. His mouth began to water in excitement.

Without another word, Natsu was on him, sinking his fangs into the man's neck. The immediate taste that hit Natsu's mouth was what sent him over the edge. It had definitely been way too long since he had fed directly from the source, the veins and arteries. His mind shut off and his body turned on as he ripped the man's neck apart.

Her father's outright cries and shrieks were silenced as the man's throat was destroyed by Natsu's fangs. The old man was left helplessly with his eyes wide open, watching as the monster ate him alive. Natsu felt the exact moment when the man's heart slowed as the man bled profusely. The pink-haired boy was drenched in the liquid, his face still attached to the man's throat. In the heated frenzy though, the man's throat was practically detached. Natsu growled as, out of the corner of his eye, the dead man's head hit the floor, rolling. This always happened despite Natsu's best efforts to keep the victim in one piece.

But that was beside the point because he needed more.

Using his claws, Natsu ripped through the man's gut, pulling out whatever he could, grabbing the man's intestines in all of his excitement. The demon dropped to the floor with his kill, savagely devouring all he could of the man. His member twitched with excitement as Natsu swallowed every drop of blood he could get from the man. This was glorious!

Once finished with the body, Natsu took his relatively dry jacket sleeve and wiped his mouth. It did nothing to reduce the bloody mess that was his face however. Looking down at his masterpiece, the monster stood from his place on the floor, feeling quite satisfied, before hearing a familiar creak in the floor boards.

His senses came alive once more as he realized Lucy was on the move upstairs. Realizing that he had made a mess was an understatement. The boy had knowingly killed-no, slaughtered-the girl's father; if anything, he was not prepared for the subsequent events that were going to occur after this. So in order to prolong the inevitable, Natsu settled himself down before running out the door.

* * *

Lucy felt her lungs burn as she ran through the dark winter's night but she kept pushing herself on; images of her father's mutilated body egging her on towards her target: Natsu.

The boy was truly an enigma, surprising Lucy every step of the way in their oddball relationship. He had kept nearly everything about himself a mystery from her and although on one primal level she found it god damn sexy, it was driving her mental on another. The thought would not leave her mind, however, as she felt her legs push her further on: Natsu.

Was this all his fault? Was he capable of killing?

Lucy did not want to believe it but the almost murderous look he had sent her way when he caught a glimpse of her bruised cheek told her something else entirely. There was more to this boy than he let on and Lucy had about had it with his lies and games.

Despite everything telling her to stop running and call the police, Lucy pushed on towards the park. Her legs and lungs were burning and the stupidity of running towards her father's murderer rather than away was not lost on Lucy as the blonde approached the quiet residential playground.

'There he is,' she thought as she saw Natsu's back facing towards her.

He was just standing there; his back towards her. But with all of the racket Lucy was making, she knew he had realized she had arrived, "Natsu."

The boy turned at the sound of her voice and she let out a gasp at what she saw. Instead of the normally beaming teenage boy she had come to love there was a bloodied and murderous monster in his place. Where was the boy she had known this whole time? Was this more than Lucy could handle? Suddenly the blonde regretted not calling the police.

"What's the problem blondie?" Natsu smirked, turning completely towards her, "Scared of the real me?"

Lucy gulped, shaking at the mischievous glint in the boy's eyes despite all that had happened. She knew she was shaking and that her heart was pounding away in her chest but she still felt the almost mystical pull guiding her towards the boy that came every time she saw him. He was like a magnet, pulling her oh-so gently towards him; the blonde felt herself taking steps towards the boy, shocking even Natsu when she found herself directly in front of him. The smell of death and blood hit her full on and she almost gagged.

"Natsu..." Lucy whispered, raising her hands up towards the boy's face, "Who are you?"

The blonde pressed her hands on both of the young man's cheeks, her eyes intently watching all the confusing and mixed feelings going through the boy's eyes. He was not the only one confused at her actions; she had originally planned on meeting her father's killer and now found herself mystified at the true Natsu before her.

"What do you mean?" Natsu replied, losing his confidence, "I'm right here in all my glory. This is the real me, Lucy."

Lucy began rubbing at the blood stained cheeks, trying to make sense of it all, "You killed him, right?" Her voice was barely above a whisper. She knew he would confirm her greatest fears. The next words out of his mouth would most likely be the end of her.

So why was she still there waiting for them? Why were her fingers gracing the very lips that would be her end?

"Yes."

And with that, he kissed her.

* * *

**A/N: **Whoops...this became a three-shot...? My bad. I'll have part three up early next week sometime! Let me know what you think so far; I love hearing everyone's thoughts and reactions!


	3. Chapter 3

"Did you kill him?"

Natsu paused, staring into her deep and warm chocolate eyes. He saw her fears, her worries and anxieties. But what surprised him the most was seeing-wait, was that-love? She loved him? After all that he had done, Lucy still felt something for him? Was she crazy? She had to be to still feel something for him after seeing what he did to her father in his frenzied state. He realized for awhile now that the blonde girl did not have any overly loving affection for her father but he had still been her father. Lucy had to be insane to still care for the murdering demon.

'That makes two of us,' Natsu thought bitterly as he continued to look deeply into Lucy's eyes before he finally found his voice again, "Yes."

He could not help himself. He had to have her. Despite it all he knew she wanted him too.

His lips slammed into hers, finally tasting this golden wonder that he had come to desire wholeheartedly. Natsu realized he was still covered in blood, tasting the metallic taste along with the sweetness of Lucy's lips. But when she began kissing him back with just as much desperation, Natsu disregarded all other thoughts and simply focused on the feelings this girl was causing inside him. She was wholly satisfying and Natsu felt he could never have enough of her. Up until now, his life had been filled with sexual encounters here and there-many nights of unsatisfying nothings-merely to satisfy his occasional needs but nothing that had ever been more than that.

Until her.

It had been fate that pulled him towards this park only weeks before, fate when he saw her crying on that bench. Something inside of him had changed as he had gotten to know her. Lucy was an innocence and a wholeness that Natsu had been craving for, yearning for.

Lucy gasped, pulling from him in her need to breathe, "Natsu..."

The boy looked down towards her, loving how bruised her lips looked after just one of his kisses, "Yea?"

"You taste like blood..." She whispered, realizing that she was now covered in the liquid as well. It was then that everything rushed to the surface as tears pooled behind her eyes, "His..."

The dams were broken as Lucy felt the overwhelming realization that her father was dead and here she was, making out with his killer. What kind of girl was she becoming? Nonetheless, she clung to Natsu's shirt, crying into his chest, searching for any kind of comfort he could provide. The irony of this was not lost on him either.

Natsu cringed, wondering what he could possibly do. This was entirely his fault after all. He was unable to control himself when it came to her and in the end he had been the one who caused her the most pain. If anything, she should hate him right now, not be standing here using him as a shoulder to cry on. Nonetheless, Natsu gently wrapped his arms around her and padded her back, a small effort to comfort her, "Here, let's get you cleaned up."

The demon gently guided her back to the small apartment a few blocks away that he called his home for the past couple months. Natsu was used to moving around quite often to keep his identity hidden and, as a result, he kept very little in terms of material possessions. Lucy had quietly followed behind the pink-haired boy, trying to quiet her cries as she soaked her sleeves with her tears. She took in the small apartment, noticing a chair and table as the only real items of 'decoration' in the entire one-bedroom apartment.

Natsu just remained silent all the while until they reached his front door. Upon entering, Natsu turned to notice Lucy's state and realized how much he had covered her in blood. It was only then that he felt remorse for his previous actions. He knew in his head that his actions were justified at some level and would never back down from them, despite how overly passionate reaction was at seeing Lucy's scars and scrapes. But seeing how distressed it was making Lucy, he sighed, "Here, this way's the shower. Get cleaned up and I'll find you a spare change of clothes."

Lucy's head snapped up, having been lost in her own head again, finally registering where they were, "Oh okay," she mumbled before following where Natsu guided her.

Natsu waited until she had closed the bathroom door and finally turned the shower on before he went to find clothes for both him and Lucy. He decided on a loose shirt and a pair of sweat pants for Lucy before grabbing a pair of boxer shorts for himself. Natsu sighed as he knocked on the bathroom door gently before opening it, "Just putting your clothes on the sink, Lucy." She grunted in response under the hot water of the shower head before he closed the door.

What a day it had been. Natsu glanced at the clock and realized how early in the morning it was; Lucy must be exhausted, he thought. She was not about to go home anytime soon so maybe she wouldn't mind using his bed for at least tonight? Would she even feel comfortable sleeping in the same space as him?

Natsu shook his head, deciding that he needed to make some tea; all girls in distress needed tea. Grabbing the old metal kettle he did not even know he owned, he filled it up with water before turning the stove top burner on and placing it on the element to heat. Grabbing two mugs, he prepared them and then waited for either the water to boil or Lucy to finish up her shower.

Deciding he was too impatient, Natsu crept towards the bathroom door, cracking it open once more, "Hey Lucy, tea will be-"

His eyes widened when he saw her naked and huddled on the closed toilet sit lid, crying her heart out into her hands. The stove top was forgotten as Natsu opened the bathroom door fully, approaching the hysterical blonde and kneeling before her. The demon placed a hand on her knee, gaining her attention, "Luce..."

The blonde slowly lifted her and looked at Natsu, trying to stop the tears but failing to gather herself entirely. She was all hiccups and sniffles at this point. When she made eye contact with the boy she immediately rushed forward, crushing herself into Natsu, knocking the two over onto the floor in her mad attempt at a hug, "I'm so...so..-"

Before she could get anymore out she was already bawling once more, her words lost in the gasps and tears. Natsu was clueless as to what to do with the naked and weeping girl who now lay on top of him on the bathroom tiled floor. His arms eventually found their way around the girl before pulling her up with him into a sitting position. He sighed realizing that she was once more covered in grime and blood.

With little to no effort Natsu picked her up and set her back onto the toilet seat before he turned off the shower and started up a bath instead. He turned back around to grab Lucy, gently placing her into the tub, grabbing a wash cloth in the process. Wetting the cloth with the warm water coming through the faucet, Natsu began wiping the mess off her skin, not shying away from her ample breasts either, cleaning her from head to toe.

Lucy felt her tears subside as Natsu's gentle ministrations eased the stress and hysteria out of her aching muscles. Once the boy was finished, he placed the plug into the tub and allowed the water to fill up around her. She looked over and saw that Natsu was watching her with a soft smile, "Better?" he asked.

She sniffed before nodding, "Yes. Thank you."

At this point she never considered how shameless she was, never blushing or screeching at having Natsu see her butt naked and at such a low. But he was all she needed and for some reason she wanted him to see her like this, knowing he would never judge her in anyway. He was her comfort and anchor and had somehow become her source of strength this evening...or morning?

She yawned.

Natsu let out a small chuckled, "You're exhausted. I'll go make your bed."

He started to stand when Lucy's hands reached out and grabbed his wrist before he got too far away, "No," she pleaded, "Please stay."

Natsu only frowned then nodded before sitting back down next to the edge of the tub again, "Okay Lucy."

The two sat there in peaceful silence as the warm water filled the tub, almost reaching the top rim before Natsu turned it off. Lucy watched the boy calmly hold her hand, almost as if he were waiting for her to say something. She sighed, looking towards her submerged body and then back at him, "Hey Natsu?"

The pink-haired boy looked her way, "Yea?"

"What's going to happen now?"

He frowned, the skin of his forehead creasing in thought, "What do you mean?"

Lucy sighed, "Well it's not like I can go home. Where do I go from here?"

Natsu stayed silent, deep in thought. The blonde continued to watch the many emotions traveling over his face. It was a difficult question. Now that her father was killed she really had no other relatives or friends to stay with; she had never really grown attached to anyone and the few people who talked to her on a regular basis were either her teachers or random kids who would only rather see her dead. There really was not much else for her in this world.

Except Natsu.

Lucy watched Natsu continue to think about the question she posed him. His usually soft pink hair was matted with her father's dry blood; the skin around and between his nails were caked with it as well. The smooth, tanned skin that he usually had was smudged and tired. His dark eyes seemed darker. Everything about this evening had hurt them both.

She squeezed the hand that held hers and he squeezed back.

"You can always stay with me."

Lucy thought she might have been surprised at his request but suddenly she realized: he was all she had left.

"Forever and ever."

* * *

**A/N: **Hey folks! So not my favourite place to end this thing but I realized I would only be rambling on and on about them going to bed then falling asleep...who wants that? I had a couple requests for a Lemony ending to this shady story but I don't feel all that great about writing stuff like that if it doesn't come naturally...ya know? I like the tender and deep love not the hot and nasty. lol

Anyways, hope you liked it. I'm not sure if I'll write anything else with this Natsu and Lucy...but you can never really know for sure. I will one day also get around to writing an alternative ending to 'Their Demise' as well once I'm done with university and such. I'm also heading off to Africa for about a month and a half in early May so there will be no updates coming from me until maybe late June. :)


End file.
